hoshienfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoubu
Shoubu is a sorcerer from Coadt with a somewhat chaotic control of his magic. He wears a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts and a blue headband. He went with Hugh-Mann, Mifune and Nines after the mysterious Voice. While there they encountered a number of large ants. He is often caught checking monsters out. He also has a thing for female Elves. Shoubu isn't particularly trusting of the party, and thus doesn't really enjoy sharing his secrets with them. Shoubu has one of Lady Luck's dice, which he won in a gambling match at the Tears of Nystul. Shoubu is also terrified of heights.Category:Party Members __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Backstory Shoubu Shi comes from a long line of prominent magic users. The Shi Family is fairly well respected in the city of Coadt. Growing up, Shoubu's parents always forced him to learn the magical arts, also enrolling him in the Verdane School of Magic as a young boy. Shoubu never had great relations with his parents, as he disdained the drab clothes they wore and the posh style they spoke in. Hence why he rebels by wearing very odd attire. Shoubu had trouble controlling magic at first, struggling to use even the simplest of spells. The only member of his family that Shoubu cared about, his grandfather, was quite patient with him and taught him the basics, and gave him a headband, convincing young Shoubu that the headband would help him with magic as long as he wears it. Of course, Shoubu eventually learned there is nothing special about the headband, but he feels weird without it. Shoubu always hated school. Despite decent performances in his classes, he always rebelled by skipping, falling asleep, or playing hooky. In his later years, this would result in him drinking or gambling instead of pursuing his studies. Despite all of this, he learned a decent amount of magic along with Dwarven (which was a mandatory class at school). However, these "unscholarly activities" would lead to him getting kicked out of magic school, much to the dismay of his parents. (Hence why he doesn't have full control over his magic) After negotiations, the school agreed to let Shoubu back in on probation due to his family name, but he had other plans. Shoubu hopped on the first boat out of Coadt, which was headed to the Tears of Nystul. Seeing as Shoubu wanted the first boat out of the harbor, he boarded a rather shady fishing boat, with a Yuan-Ti as its captain. While most are suspicious or even scared of Yuan-Ti creatures, Shoubu was instead quite interested. Through the long voyage, Shoubu learned a lot about the Yuan-Ti thanks to the captain the crewmates, and eventually managed to pick up Abyssal. After arriving in the Tears of Nystul, Shoubu wondered around one of the lesser known isles. Here he met a strange man in a bar, and after a few drinks, the man grew rather cocky. Seeing as Shoubu was doing quite well for himself, he challenged Shoubu to a 1 on 1 gambling match for an incredible prize, one of Lady Luck's dice. Shoubu, a gambler by nature, took the challenge, and would come out victorious. After stashing his winnings and prize, Shoubu ventured to (insert place here) to visit a friend. After arriving in (insert place here) Shoubu met up with his friend and spent many nights in local bars and brothels. His friend was more interested in the various women these places had to offer, whereas Shoubu enjoyed making coin off of the local patron in gambling matches. Not to say Shoubu isn't interested in a pretty face, but he has some standards. Nevertheless, after a few weeks Shoubu's friend would be called to some important matters, leaving his house to Shoubu. Shoubu wandered the various markets and shops for a few days, before running into a interesting pair of adventurers, lead by Elaine. Seeing as Tieflings aren't too common in (insert place here), they piqued Shoubu's interest. This is where Shoubu met Nines, a rather stoic elf that had a good shot with a bow. Through a series of events, Shoubu would join them in aiding the town against a group of bandits. After this was over, Shoubu decided to venture towards the Crooked Spine Mountains in search of any information on Lady Luck's second die. He found a lead or two here, but when the trail ran cold he headed north to Knotat to see if he could find any information there. Relationships Nines: Nines is the party member Shoubu knows and trusts the most (save for the whole shooting him in back thing). Nines also is helping Shoubu with his newfound interest in plants. Nines is also responsible for Shoubu's nickname, "Shibi", which he doesn't mind. Nines is Shoubu's best friend in the party seeing as they have travelled together the longest (which really isn't saying much). Mifune: To say that Mifune and Shoubu started on the wrong foot would be an understatement. Shoubu and Mifune disdained each other, hence why Shoubu was left for dead in a pitch black cave barely conscious, while Mifune healed herself after a mere scratch. This changed after a few encounters, and a collapsing tunnel where Shoubu saved Mifune from drowning in rubble. Shoubu is rather indifferent about Mifune. Not friends, not enemies. They know they both benefit from each other, but it is very much a work relationship Tennyson: As far as Shoubu is concerned, Tennyson is an anomaly. They are laughing and enjoying some wine one night, then Tennyson is chewing him out the next. Shoubu knows Tennyson is smarter than he lets on, but thinks Tennyson is a bit too stuck up, and asks too many questions. Shoubu thinks that, while capable, Tennyson is a little too committed to doing what is right, no matter the consequences. As the campaign has progressed however, Shoubu has started to trust Tennyson more and more. Tennyson has also started to rub off on Shoubu a bit. Shoubu also is starting to think Tennyson is hitting a second wind in terms of physical performance, or as Tennyson puts it "the springtime of his youth." Finric: Shoubu doesn't know too much a out Finric since they haven't been traveling together too long. He does know Finric found his headband after he lost it, and is very grateful for that. Hugh Mann: Hugh Mann is a never ending source of entertainment for Shoubu. Shoubu knows Hugh is trying to do the right thing, but Shoubu also knows Hugh isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. While Shoubu considers them friends, he can't help but laugh when Hugh does something stupid (which happens a lot). He knows Hugh's arms are also really, really weird. Pointie: Shoubu has never liked Dwarves. They are too stuck up and too prideful. He kind of regrets taking Dwarven in school. Despite speaking fluent Dwarven, Shoubu always seems to rub Dwarves the wrong way. Shoubu hasn't had much time with Pointie, but Pointe's friends and relatives have not been too kind to Shoubu. Hence he is not exactly that fond of Pointe. Ba'rry: Shoubu knows very little about Bar'ry. He knows Bar'ry is kind of a prick, but a funny one. Also that he thinks he saw Bar'ry cast magic. Probably. He's still not quite sure on that front. Ustis: Shoubu doesn't know much about Ustis, besides the fact that she trapped him, which he is not too happy about. Category:Characters